


Four prompts

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mirror Sex, Power Play, Rivalry, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Anders submits to Fenris. Sexily.Based on four different prompts I was supposed to choose from, but I used them all instead





	Four prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/gifts).



“Clean yourself out for me first.”

Anders breathed out shakily, sinking to the floor when Fenris released him. He could not hear the padding of bare elven feet on the carpet, but he could feel the other’s presence move away from him, apparently leaving him in the spot he was to obey the order.

His insides roiled with the need to rebel, to protest, _no I will bloody not-_ but at the same time just the low voice and the command had gotten him fully hard, his dick pressing for freedom within the too tight confines of his smalls.

He wanted to obey as much as he didn’t want to.

But really, he was here for a reason. And that reason was not _not_ obeying.

He wriggled out of his smalls, spreading his legs and leaning forward over the bed. The carpet was rough under his knees, but it wouldn’t matter. He barely noticed the minor discomfort when he was already brushing his cock against the covers on the bed, reaching behind him to slide two fingers into his hole.

Tight. Still so very tight.

He glanced around quickly to see if Fenris was still in the room, and when he assured the elf wasn’t he cast a quick spell, loosening himself as well as lubricating with a warm, relaxing slick. The cleaning Fenris had ordered… well, he’d come prepared.

Not that Fenris needed to know now.

He was fingering himself languidly when he heard a clack of something hard hitting the doorpost, and the commanding presence of the elf was once again with him. He moaned and tilted his hips up to show he’d been good.

This time, he’d been good. He wasn’t tamed yet, though.

“I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you.”

Anders’ eyes flew open in surprise, gasping when he was suddenly met with his own face right before him. Fenris chuckled and moved the mirror to the end of the bed, sliding it between the headboard and the wall.

 _Was he for real?_ Anders face grew hot just seeing himself, splayed over the foot of the bed, arm arched over his back so his fingers could easily press inside of himself. He quickly pulled out, embarrassed by the sight, but Fenris was already on him.

“Embarrassed already, mage? And we’re only just starting. I thought you said you were a bit of an exhibitionist since the Circle.”

Anders pluttered in protest even as he was hauled up on his feet, a knee against his tailbone forcing him roughly onto the bed, towards the mirror.

“I never said that! I never-!”

He squeaked and bucked at a sudden harsh slap against his ass, but before he could flee the offending hand he was grabbed in a tight hold from behind. The next moment Fenris was pressed against his back, muttering in his ear.

“I did not give you permission to speak, mage.”

“Bloody Void, you did!”

Another harsh spank and Anders whimpered, his backside burning from the force.

When he didn’t speak again, Fenris cooed at him approvingly. “That’s better. Now look in the mirror, mage. Watch yourself. You’re so hard for this, I’d think you’ve been wanting to submit to me all along.”

Anders glanced over hesitantly, eyes closing almost immediately. He made a disgraceful sight, and it was only with the tightest control that he didn’t snap about the injustice of this situation. _Now that would kill the mood_.

“Like a wanton whore,” the gravelly voice whispered, and Anders’ cock jumped in enthusiasm.

A knee pressed between his legs, knocking against them from the inside to signal he should spread his legs. He arms were pulled behind him, wrists pinned down in a firm grip on the small of his back. Anders’ breathing sped up but he didn’t struggle.

 _He trusted Fenris with this_.

“Ready?”

Anders nodded mutely, recognising the softened tone in the elf’s voice. Fenris had noticed, even though he’d been so careful not to tense up. _For this, he only trusted Fenris more._

His breath hitched, halting for a moment in a low keen at the sudden pressure on his back. Fenris shifted – had _him_ shift – and then he was pushing in. A long and thin cock, one Anders had found to match the elf’s stature perfectly. So slender it slid in with little trouble, pressing in deep immediately and making Anders buck and whimper for more.

 _So deep, so fast_.

“That’s a good mage,” Fenris crooned, his voice almost not belonging to him anymore. This was not the same elf harping on mages. This was not the same elf shouting battle cries at slavers.

And yet, this was still Fenris, so deeply, so clearly, Anders could see his face even with his eyes closed.

“Open your eyes.”

Anders whined, but obeyed. Fenris barely peeked over his shoulder, and most of Anders could see in the mirror was himself. Himself, achingly hard, precum dribbling down his cock like he truly was that wanton whore Fenris compared him to.

And then he started moving.

Anders made a pitiful sound before he could stop himself, his hips tilting back, back hollowing as he tried to press closer to the hard length moving inside him. Fenris didn’t stop him, simply setting a slow pace of in and out – _in and out and in-_

The door smacked open loudly, followed by a screech – and Anders would later swear it had been Merrill and not him.

Anders froze, his eyes meeting Hawke’s through the mirror, and he couldn’t suppress the look of horror on his face.

Merrill fled immediately, but Hawke remained where he was, gaping at the scene on Fenris’ bed.

Fenris himself, however, picked up the pace, his grip on Anders’ wrists tightening and his breathing deepening.

“F-Fenris-!”

“I don’t care if they’re watching. I’m not done with you yet.”

Anders tried to resist for a second before melting back into Fenris’ arms. He would try to deny how he got even harder, how his chest heaved as his eyes found Hawke’s again in the mirror. Hawke’s face was flushed bright red too now, and even being fucked Anders could see how Hawke’s breathing was affected.

His eyes flickered down to confirm the bulge in the man’s pants, and Anders could not stop the loud, needy moan escaping him.

“You _are_ an exhibitionist,” Fenris chuckled, confirming his earlier suspicions. And there was nothing Anders could say against that now, not with how his hips were moving to take Fenris faster and deeper, his eyes locked with Hawke’s.

“Why don’t you join us, Hawke? I’m sure Anders has a little room left for you here.”

Anders’ eyes flashed back to the pools of deep green peering at him over his shoulder, through the mirror. He could not see the lower half of Fenris’ face, but he could see him smirking nonetheless. Regardless, he gasped in arousal at the same time Hawke did.

“Are you sure that’s going to fit?”

Fenris barked out a laugh and pulled back, releasing Anders and giving him a shove so he toppled down on the bed.

“Fit? With how eager he is, I bet he’d be able to take us both twice. Undress and join us Hawke, and Anders here will stretch himself so he can take us together – won’t you, mage?”

Anders whimpered, knees shuffling forward to prop his ass up in the air. Without responding he was already reaching behind him, sliding three fingers in at once, followed immediately by a fourth.

“That’s what he came here for after all.”


End file.
